Home Boy
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: They've been friendsneighbors forever, but what if he wants to be more? does she feel the same? will their friendship evolve to something else with out them losing each Other? [SasuSaku] Also [NaruHina, NejiTen, Inoshika]
1. Messed It All Up

**Summary :** Lately now he wants to be much more than friends. Will she ever confess to him!

**Disclaimer!** No I Don't and Will Never Own **Naruto!** And the song is Jojos! Not mine get it!. Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's and the song** HomeBoy** is Jojo's. NOT ME

(**Note**): This is a Onshot-Cut. This means that I split the scenes and the song up to make them into various Chapters. It was fun doing it and didn't cram up the story to much. Gawd! Don't be mad if you don't like it. Well yeah waiting does suck.. Um but I like the story split better.

— — — — — —

**Cel:** This Better Be good!

**El:** I Know, I'm Hoping It'll Be good.

**Cel**: Either way it's just cut, (sighs) lets just get this over with.

**El:** Right. Sit Back, Read, Enjoy, Then Review! Let go.

— — — — — —

**

* * *

**

**Home Boy**

**

* * *

**

**Messed It All Up**

**

* * *

**

**My homie since knee high**

**We came up on the south side**

**Where you had to beat the street lights home**

**We got into some street fights**

**But the next day we be right back get it all**

The both of them were always arguing typically both of them were neighbors ever since birth. They didn't become friends not until later on they're lives. Both of them we're starting school and she was assigned to sit next to him. For some reason the other kids were to scared to sit next to him, but she was not.

She being her self was friendly and offered him her friendship which he took long to adjust to. He wasn't used to people talking to him and that's why in his vocabulary there was only one word for him to describe her as : Annoying. He liked her, and even though he didn't show it he appreciated her even having the audacity to talk to his anti-social cold self. She tried.

Eventually she cracked his cold shell and she found out why he pushed her away so much. That's how his own family treated him most of the time and she saw why he didn't like getting close to people. As if he never gets close to them, he wont be pushed away. His mother was the best and the one he always talked to, his father ignored him completely and his older brother was always to busy to do the things he promised to do with him.

But even so she still became his friend and she enjoyed spending time with him, arguing with him, one she will always win and he will always lose, and anything else they did together she enjoyed it all. It was the best, then another friend joined their group of two. Uzumaki Naruto who wasn't afraid to show his love for Sakura. Inside, unknown to all, Sasuke hated that he didn't have her attention to himself anymore but liked when she would hit the dumb blond hard on the head. Rule Number One: don't make Haruno Sakura mad.

He still didn't like sharing her, but did it matter they were after all still young. He just cared for her that was all. But was there already something else than appreciation for her? He could not tell.

They were a crew, a trio of friends until they met new friends : Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuga Neji (Hinata's cousin) . They were in junior high and their little group had grown in size. And so had their popularity status.

And same all same all Sasuke and Sakura will end up arguing and fighting something they all found odd cause well they would act like best friends one minute then the next either one (Sasuke) will make the other (Sakura) mad and they will fight. The fights, if you though about it, were pretty much pointless. Their friends would get confused about it.

* * *

"Sasuke, you moron give it back!"

"No, it's mine"

"LET GO!"

"WHY DON'T YOU!"

"Aghhhhh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"Naruto how long have they been at it this time" Naruto jumped when he heard Ino talk from his back, she had startled him. He had been amused on how Sasuke and Sakura fought on who got the basket ball and now were rolling around in the grass trying to pry it from each others grasp. He regained his composure and turn to Ino and the rest of the group.

"About an hour, I can't believe they are still not tired" he said and turned back amused to see Sasuke clutching the ball while Sakura was on top of him trying to get it away glaring at him as if telling him to let go.

"I swear they are both like little kids" said Tenten. Everyone nodded.

"How long have they know each other anyways?" asked Ino.

"MORON!"

"HEY"

"I know them for five years now" answered Naruto "I don't know how long they know each other" he said as he looked at Sakura chasing Sasuke as he ran for his life. Unknown to their friends inside both Sasuke and Sakura were having a blast. They were happy. For some strange reason, as if this was a way that they could express feelings for each other without getting found out.

"Think she'll kill him?" asked Neji who really would love to see that.

* * *

'_Uchiha Sasuke Murdered By A Pink Haired Girl!'_

* * *

"UCHIHA YOUR DEAD"

They sweat dropped when Sakura came to Tenten and grabbed the knife she had in hand. She was now chasing him with the knife looking ready to kill her self an Uchiha.

"Well did that answer your question" Ino started. Neji just nodded in amazement

"Um, sh- should w-w-we -stop th-them" asked Hinata who was worried Sakura would really commit homicide and might go to jail.

"Nah" answered Naruto who really didn't care but inside he knew Sakura would never do anything to hurt her Sasuke-kun, no matter how much he bugs her. They have always been like that. Well more when they got even older at this age of fourteen.

)( cell phone ringing )(

"Here" they watched closely the interaction between the pink haired girl and the raven haired boy. He had handed her the ball as he answered his cell phone. She just dropped it and watched him as he talked and could hear the incoherence of the voice on the other side."Fine, I'll be there" he said as he hanged up the phone. He looked irked, she didnt know why. "I have to go home now" he said flatly as he when to go get his stuff.

"Wait up" said sakura and he stooped to look at her with a what. She only smiled and grabbed her stuff too "I'm going with you" he nodded as she came along side him. "Bye ! See you guys tomorrow" said Sakura to her other friends as she and Sasuke left together.

Sakura kept close to him, and he always watched over her from the corner of his eye.

**Wherever there was me, there was you**

**And we were like crew**

**Straight to junior high school**

"Bye" they said. Tenten and Ino interchanged looks and that only meant trouble. They really wanted to know why the hell they always went home together. Without even asking for a walk home, they always left together.

"Oh no this is to troublesome" said Shikamaru as he saw them and the look in their eyes.

"So thinking what I am?" asked ino to Tenten.

"If you're thinking of following them then, yes" she answered back. Hinata had a look of hells no and the guys can only quote Shikamaru "troublesome."

"Lets Go!" said Ino as she pulled her boyfriend, Shikamaru with her and Tenten her boyfriend, Neji, and Hinata and Naruto who are secretly dating cause of Neji sneaked off to a date. They haven't had one in two weeks and they miss spending time together. The others just followed Uchiha and Haruno closely.

* * *

"Sakura" Sasuke said as they were walking.

"Yes, Sasuke" she said looking at him innocently with a smile on her face.

"What are you thinking about right now" she blushed. 'You' she wanted to say, but she was to scared to voice it.

"Im thinking what the hell my mom made for dinner tonight" she said with a laugh. "No, mostly getting my homework done"

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna have Saturday and Sunday free! Is that so bad Sasu-kun" she said with a giggle when he glared.

"Whatever Saku, I already finished my homework" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah! Cause you a genius. Stop showing off, its bad luck" she stated.

"Yeah, so how do you think you did in the test?" he asked changing the subject.

"Probably bad, cause you didn't wanna help me study! Don't need to study, he says" Sakura glared at him. "If I fail it's your fault."

"Hey!" he said defensively " I don't need to study! Im not lying"

"Either way you probably also failed for thinking yourself grate" she stuck out her tongue. He watched her tongue an urge coming on him that he quickly looked away from her tongue.

"Don't worry, I know your smart enough to pass it" he said softly and she smiled that smile that she only gives to him.

"Thanks"

They had finally reached home. To her house as he walked her up to the front of the door.

"See you" she said.

"Sakura, wait" Sasuke said. She stopped and turned to face him looking up at him, he looked nervous or something. She was staring at his eyes and he at hers and they got locked, cause they felt that they could not look away from each other. She felt weird under his gaze, she could not describe the feeling of a blush on her face and her heart racing at a triple beat. His was too, and a blush made it's way to his face, yet both were not ready to turn away.

Just yet, not without...

"..._Sasuke-kun._..." she whispered lightly as she saw, felt that their faces were coming near each other as if something were pulling them. Sasuke managed to get back to reality and instead kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night" he whispered huskly into her ear "Sa-ku-ra" slowly saying her name and smiled at her as he left her front door as quickly as he could. Sakura was just there in that shocked state, he might not have kissed her on the lips but she loved that kiss.

**Then you messed it all up**

**Started pushing up**

**Kissed me on the cheek**

**And I fell in love**

* * *

**Just the First PArt! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. I Should Tell Him

**Summary :** lately now he wants to be much more than friends. Will she ever confess or will there be twist and turns before they can ever be.

**Disclaimer!** No I Don't and Will Never Own Naruto! And the song is Jojos! Not mine get it!. Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's and the song HomeBoy is Jojo's. NOT ME

(**Note**): This is a Onshot-Cut. This means that I split the scenes and the song up to make them into warious Chapters. It was fun doing it and didn't cram up the story to much. Gawd! Don't be mad if you don't like it. Well yeah waiting does suck.. Um but I like the story split better.

**Home Boy**

**I Should Tell Him **

Slowly her hand came to touch her cheek lightly were he kissed her still feeling his lips a smile on her own lips. Her heart wouldn't stop beating and she was not able to stop thinking about him. Why did he have to kiss her! And what the hell was this feeling. It happen it's officila she is in love with him!

* * *

'Gasp' her friends who were hiding and saw all jaws dropped on the floor except Neji's. "Oh My God! You saw that he kissed her!" screeched Ino loudly as she watched her best friend go in to her house.

"We know, we saw!" said Tenten in a no Duh " but it was lame! He kissed her in the cheek! He should have gone for the lips" Ino nodded in agreement.

"Troublesome women!" said Shikamaru. "It's hard to kiss a girl, ya know" he said.

"Really, I thought it be easy" said Tenten as she turned to look at Neji.

"Hey!" he said " their friends, how don't we know it was just a friendly kiss" he said.

"Well I have heard kiss in the cheek is if your friends, but all kisses have different meanings! Depending on the way they are initiated" said Ino.

"Wow, you seem to know a lot in it" said Tenten and smiled. "But maybe we should pair them up– " Tenten was caught in the middle of her sentance by her own boyfriend.

"No" said Neji sternly. "Let them get themselves together that's the best way. And we musn't interfered with love if it's suppose to be then it's going to be, yet if their not we could ruin their friendship and make it awkward for them" said the Smart all knowing in Destiny Neji.

"I agree with Neji" said Shikamaru. "Troublesome, but true. Our love was not planned" he said and Ino and Tenten got it. There was no one to tell them that they were suppose to be, they just came to be.

* * *

**Shorty's a little taller now**

**Into big things, he's a baller now**

**His heart never changed**

**I can see he's still down**

**I can't forget him (No no no no)**

* * *

Sakura Was in her room, ready already for bed. Her homework finished and she had finished her night shower and was in her pajamas ready too sleep. Yet throughout all that time she couldn't get her raven haired friend off her mind. She sat on her bed letting out a sigh.

She stood up and grabbed her photo album and went back to her bed tuckig half way in as she opened the album and whent through it. When they were small in kinder, they were taken a picture of friends that was for a project, she kept hers. He is scowling as she is smiling. From photo to photo. Her birthday, his, field trips, this and that, random that Itachi had taken at moments they didn't know but he'll always give a copy of the photo to her. Month after moth, year after year. How much had both grown, the way they used to look to what they look like now. She smiled.

He sure has matured a lot, but something always stay the same. Cause even how different he looks now from the then, he is still her Sasuke. She Yawned and turned off the lights as she tucked herslef in and snuggled close to the book hugging it tight to her chest and fell asleep with a final sigh and the whisper of his name.

"Sasuke-kun"

--

The next day she happily and fast got ready to spend the day with him and their friends , made her way out, ate, and headed out the door waiting for him to come over and picked her up. She waited a bit, but brightened up as he came out of his house and walked over to hers. He smiled back and made her blush.

"Good morning Sasuke!" she said like always.

"Aa. good morning" he greeted in his usual way. She started to anylizre him again as if she never seen him before. There was so many different things, like the way his voice had deepened to make it sound so sexy?. Ok the way he carried himself as he walked and her most favorite thing, His eyes and hair, for sure those have never changed.

It was different between them now, and even he knew it. There was that feeling he had long ago, that had not decreased but increased bigger and the more he disliked to ever have to share her with someone else. Her voice , soothing, her smile, captivating, her eyes, memorizing, her hair intriguing, and she was supper cute to him, he wanted to be more than her home boy now.

She was also feeling it, and she knew she loved him. She always has and that love grows everyday, she can feel it. She is scared to loose him though. But she wants to tell him no matter what, how she feels about him and soon before anything. For she also wants to be more than his home girl.

It was true they could feel the change in their friendship. They went on to meet their friends soon after a little talk between them.

**More than his voice is changing now**

**All that I see is rearranging now (Now)**

**It just ain't the same**

**Catching feelings now**

**I should tell him (Yea)**


	3. The Boy Next Door

**

* * *

****Note: **

**El::::** Ok This one is a short chapter, but still, enjoy. The next one I'll write. Don't worry, the fluff is coming up!

**Cel:::::** Yeah Chocolate Cover Candy Fluff! I'll write it so keep on Readinng!

* * *

**Home Boy**

**

* * *

****The Boy Next Door **

* * *

It had been a couple of days after Sasuke messed up their friendship by kissing her on the cheek, surfacing up hidden feelings, and their friendship changed in a way that was still partly the same. There were this feelings and the staring. and the nervous walks home, butterfly filled stomachs all the way. But all was still the same, well maybe not. 

Plus the way he was starting to tease her was beyond the fact that she knew inside he was hitting on her. She liked it though. She will also go on with it and this just confused their friends on the new game they played.

**Ooooh when the the boy next door (Next door)**

**Don't want to be my homeboy no more**

Sakura was currently sitting thinking about something, in her own in her desk. Unfortunately, they had been separated from sitting with each other do to the bickering that happened between them. She saw in the front, were his seat is and was staring at him as she spaced out again with the thoughts of him. Lately she was not concentrating in her class and was all cause she still hadn't told him how she felt about him. She so badly wanted him to know!

She saw as Naruto was trying to copy Sasuke's answers and Sasuke covered his paper. Then he turned around as he felt her eyes on him and she quickly looked away putting her attention back on her paper and waiting a long time before looking back up, hoping he was already back to looking at his paper and was not longer looking at her.

But that was when she stared. When he stared it was more like if she caught him, he would smirk making it as if he was staring at her cause he does like her. And the fact that the look in his eyes, so intense, and his arrogant smirk make her blush and look away as if she was the one to have been caught staring.

**Saw something that he never saw before**

**I think he wants to be my baby, baby**

"Come on lets go Sakura" he said as he finished packing his backpack and she too finished packing and followed him and Naruto out of their last class witch is a history class. She Sighed.

"Kurenai always way to much homework!" she started to complain. "She expects this project to be due in two weeks!" Sasuke smirked.

"It's not that hard you know. Just read the book, pass the test, and finish a poster with the characters in the books real life counterparts" he said as if it was that simple.

"I agree with Sakura-chan. Its to much!" Naruto said with a pout. "I hate reading, boring books when they are not of ramen" he said with a foxy grin.

"There is no book on 'ramen' Naruto" said Sasuke.

"Yes There IS!" he yelled. And brought out a green recipe book to a large amount of recipes for Ramen. "This book! It's all pure genius!" he said with fake tears staining his proud triumphant face.

"Yeah, Yeah" said Sakura. "You love Ramen."

"More than Hinata" added Sasuke and Naruto dropped the book at that statement and his jaw hit the floor as he got a look that meant he'd done something wrong and now was going to get punished by it. He then started gawking as his friends stared at him in– what.

"OH MY GOD! HINATA-CHAN" he said as he turned around running back to the school. "I'M COMING, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! HOW COULD I FORGET TO PICK YOU UP!" Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped at that. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Moron" both Sakura and Sasuke said in unison.

"Lets go" said Sasuke as he put his arm around her shoulders and she walked along side him with a blush on her face when he did that gesture. She didn't mind it at all, not one bit. She enjoyed spending time with him more than anything.

**Been thinking 'bout him all my life (My life)**

"So..." Sakura started as she wanted to talk to him already. "How's basketball practice been?" she asked.

"Alright. We should win again this year" he said with his sloppy grins. He was not good at smiling nor nothing and she found it cute when he tried to smile. And she liked the fact that he mainly, well _only,_ smiled at her.

"Yeah cause your too good to lose" she said teasingly. He smirked.

"You got that right" he said his face was so close to hers and she could feel him. Not that his head was touching her but she could feel the closeness they had. He really is handsome as she looks at his face closely, and this close to him. She's never thought like this, but now she is and he is totally hot.

He grinned and moved a bit away from her as they began to walk again. Her face was burning hot from the blush on her face. She smiled as she walked long side him. She looked to her side to look at him, but turned away when she noticed him look at her from the corner of his eye.

**Now I see him in a whole new light**

They walked kinda slowly, it was as if they wanted to keep walking so that they will never have to part to their house. That's when Sasuke got an idea, he removed his arm from her shoulders and grabbed her hand interwining their fingers.

"How about we go to the park and do our homework, I'll help you" he said as he pulled her squeezing her hand gently, she return it as a reasurance that it was alright. She smiled at him with a light blush.

"Yeah! Why not" she said. At least she will spend the afternoon with him. And there's no one else she rather be with right now.

**Something about it feels so right (That's why)**

**I think he wants to be my baby, baby**

* * *

Hope You Enjoyed this Chapter! now That you Read! REVIEW!!!! 


	4. My Heart Can’t Wait

**Summary :** Lately now he wants to be much more than friends. Will she ever confess or will there be twist and turns before they can ever be.

**Disclaimer!** No I Don't and Will Never Own Naruto! And the song is Jojos! Not mine get it!. Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's and the song HomeBoy is Jojo's. NOT ME

(**Note**): This is a Onshot-Cut. This means that I split the scenes and the song up to make them into Various Chapters. It was fun doing it and didn't cram up the story to much. Gawd! Don't be mad if you don't like it. Well yeah waiting does suck.. Um but I like the story split better.

Never Question the size of Sasuke's balls

— — — — —

* * *

**El: Hey! T**he fluff is almost there! 

**Cel:** Yep Chocolate candy covered one LOL

ENjoy!!! REad!!! Review!!!

* * *

**Home Boy**

**My Heart Can't Wait**

They spent all the day in the park and Sasuke got her to read the whole boring book for the project. But she was glad, it made it all that easer to pass the test and then her only concern was the poster.

"Bye" he said as he kissed her cheek, he seemed to do that every time he catch her off guard. After her little daze she saw him enter his house and then she went to enter her own.

She knew she was in trouble.

When she entered the house she saw both her parents right there and they looked mad. She'd been out way passed her bed time and now they were going to pummel her with questions on where she was.

"Where were you young lady?" asked her mother and Sakura let out a sigh.

"I was at the park" she responded wasily.

"With who?" asked her father.

"Sasuke"

"You mean the boy with the penis" said her father mad. "I just know that boy is trouble! He's making you disobey us! What were you guys doing?" her father hissed out mad. He was more in a dislike with boys now that she was older. It seemed he wanted all of them away and keep her locked up till she was fifty.

'_**Boy with the penis?**_'asked her inner self '_**I never thought of his penis, but hey I wonder...' **_Sakura wished her inner self would not take in all those words and think of Sasuke, but his...

" No! We were just doing our homework!" she said truthfully and defensively.

"So that's what they are calling_ it _now, huh!"

"DAD!" she whined.

"No, you are grounded and I don't want you near that boy. Specially alone!" and her father left to bed. Sakura's mother shook her head in disapproval.

"Mom!" she said.

"I know sweety, I'll talk to him. But you worried us, next time don't stay way to late out" she said sternly.

"Yes" said Sakura.

"Now go to bed"

—

* * *

Sasuke entered his house to find his father and brother up. He grimed, his mother was already in bed, crap she left him with_ them_ two! Now only if he can sneak past them... 

"So Little Brother where were you" crap, Itachi was way to good at this he glared at his brother and was about to retort when he saw his father give him a glare of -don't you dare-

"I was at the park" he mumbled out as he crossed his arms. Itachi raised a questionable brow up and Sasuke knew that they were going to ask more.

"With who?"

"None of your business"

"You know your mother was worried, she will kill you in the morning if you don't have a good alibi" Said his father sternly.

"Yes. I was doing my homework with Sakura" Fagaku passed by his son.

"Go to bed" he said as he headed to his own room and to join his wife in sleep. Sasuke responded with a low 'yes sir' but glared at the look his brother gave him. As soon as the door to their parents room shut close, the teasing started.

"You were out with little Haruno, pink hair?" he asked, Sasuke just nodded. "That's cute" said Itachi as he sat down and seemed to write something. Sasuke raised a brow at him.

"Your not going to make fun?" he asked. Itachi looked up at him and blinked a couple of times then grinned.

"Nope. I have something better to do. Good night little brother" he said as he continued to write. Sasuke got a water bottle and went on to prepare to sleep.

—

* * *

What the hell was SHE! Doing here!?. Sakura's cousin Sana what the hell was she doing here, sakura hated this fat bitches ass! To the core of her being. She saw as her mother let her in and she had on that 'innocent smile' god that whore looked innocent but she was bad news! Sakura shudder as her cousin made her way to her. 

"Hey cousin, how are you?...man look at you! Your skin and bones!" she screeched as she grabbed Sakura's dainty hand hard and grasped her wrist fully in her hand. Compare to her cousin she was a stick.

'**WHAT! You fat ass you're a pile of FAT! FAT! Icky piggy Greasy FAT! LOOSE WEIGHT ! I recommend Jenny Creg**! Inner Sakura Screamed.

'_Chea! Shanaro_!!' This was one of those times Sakura agreed with her inner self.

"Let go" Sakura said sternly.

"What ever _stick_, let's go to school" she said Sakura turned to her mother with panic in her eyes.

"Your father doesn't want you alone or near Sasuke. So you and your cousin will walk home together to keep you guys separated and tell Sasuke this is the last time you'll walk together to school" said her mother. Sakura's father had to go to work early in the morning so he wasn't here anymore.

"Mom!" Sakura started to protest but A squeal made her stop and run outside.

"Whooo! Sasuke you've grown! From last I saw you, how come I don't see you in school?" she was talking with Sasuke who was glaring at her and trying to back away. She sighed, she was not clutching Sasuke!

"Hn" was all that Sasuke said and turned to Sakura. Sakura looked down kinda like saying sorry.

"Aha ah Sasuke! You can't talk to Sakura-chan. I heard that the two of you where out late yesterday, so now Sakura-chan isn't allowed to see you. What were you doing out so late ..anyways?" she got a sparkle in her blue eyes "but at least I can still go near you, wanna hang out late with me ?!" she said in an innocent eye flatter.

"Huh, Sakura?" he said as he turned to look at her but she was looking away and she looked sad. That was when Sasuke remembered what his mother said.

"_Stay away from that girl! You have to concentrate on your studies instead. So until you show me that your grades are still top notch you can't hang out"_ he had nodded but that was all, but Sakura's parents were serious on all of this!

"No Talking!" said Sana as she walked between them. God! They were so close and they couldn't say nothing to each other, that sucked ass! The whole walk was awkwardly and frustratingly quiet for the pink and raven haired teen. When they got to school and the other's found out, the groups separated with boys and girls. That Irked them.

Naruto then came up with a plan.

**Operation get rid of fat lonja!**

—

She sighed. Today for miss Jimenez class they where at the library and they had to read their text book and read pages 93 to 106 that was a lot. And they were separate into groups, and Sasuke was with Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino and Kiba. She wanted to be with him. But she was with her cousin Sana, Ino Tenten, Hinata, and Temari. She sighed as she continued to do her work.

—

Sasuke looked over his shoulder ans sighed when he saw Sakura. "Ok, I have the plan cover me. That bitch can't see, so Naruto you distract her" said Sasuke and Naruto nodded. The plan was set in motion.

**Give Sakura Sasuke's Cell Phone Number**

Neji was to distract the teacher and Lee, Shino were to get most of the questions answered in a minimum time, Kiba was to distract Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari. Akamaru was to help him. Then Sasuke made his way to Sakura when Naruto Started to distract Sana. This was going great so far.

Sasuke came over to Sakura quietly, she had not notice nothing what was happening she was to focus on her book. Sasuke still couldn't believe the punishment that her parents had giving her and the whole cousin shit was bull shit! That was way over the top!

Or maybe he was just mad that he couldn't talk to her the way he used to or hang out with her.

—

Sakura felt someone behind her and then a head came to rest at her shoulder "Call me" was what he whispered in her ear and left when he heard Naruto call to him, Sana was not falling for it no more. Sakura blinked a couple of times and instantly turned to see who it was, her heart was already pounding but went to triple beat at the sight of Sasuke's retreating back. She turned back to look at her cousin, her cousin had not seen and she turned back to look at Sasuke and sighed in relief.

It was crazy that they've been neighbors since birth, had been best friends and then, well they've never called each other cause they've spent each day together! She never ask for his phone number. She turned back to her work and her eyes widen when she saw a piece of paper resting in her text book. She quickly opened itit was his cell phone number! She rolled her eyes at what he wrote:

It Read

_Hey shortie! Call me after school, it's my cell phone number. Mom would kill me if she found out I called you. She checks the house phone bill._

Great! Her obnoxious cousin had her cell phone and she wants to talk to Sasuke really badly! She never thought of it before, but then again she has never been away from him without talking to him for a long time. Bottom point, She Missed Him. She got up with a glare, she needs to talk to him more than anything, she'll feel better listening to his voice.

"Sana give me back my cell phone" Sakura snapped "Your wasting my minutes"

"Your mom says your grounded, so Nah" she said so 'childishly' and GOD she was freaking obnoxious!

"NO. Sas just banned me from seeing Sasuke-kun! Give it, my parent's never said nothing of my cell!"

"Touchy, arent you? Keep your panties on, I'll give it back...Eventually" she said as she and her friends snickered. Sakura glared, she then just snatched it from her fat hand and went bak to her seat and Sasuke's number secure in her hot little hand ready to program it into her phone.

Soon the bell rang and it was lunch time.

Girls

There where no Cell phones, Ipods, Mp3, and any other electronics allowed in the school campus. If security saw them they'll be taken. But Sakura wanted to talk with Sasuke so she put her back pack in her lap and moved it a little while she tried to text him by secret.

(**Saku Bold **and Sasuke Normal Letters)

**Hey wat U Doing?**

Nthing

**Liar! Why is Naru yelling**

Ate Spicy Ramen

**LoL, Miss me?**

Yes

**R U Blushing**

No!...Miss me?

**Yes (Blush)**

Call Me Later?

**Yeah! Wat time?**

Five? Or anytime.

**Six, I have to much homework**

Aight

The bell rang and it was time or their last classes.

—

It was now sixth period and with Kurenai they were watching a movie (Whale Ridder) But what sucked was that after school was all finished Sakura and Sasuke weren't going to be able to walk home together. This was going to be the first time they walked from school without each other.

Even though her cousin was there with her loud obnoxious friends she felt alone.

Sasuke walked home alone, never had he felt alone since Sakura came into his life.

It sucked, but he still had a plan on how to make her his girl!

—

6:00

Read the clock in red bold letters. She sighed she was finally done, she quickly put her homework away and grabbed her cell and made herself comfortable in her bed. She had started dialing when...

"Sakura! Dinner is done come down already"

Crap! She had forgotten that here they are dinner at six sharp, not earlier and not later. Six was the only time to eat she cursed.

"I'll be there"

"Hurry!"

She threw the covers over her head and hugged a pillow to herself as she laid on her stomach and started to dial. There was only to rings and the phone was answered.

"Hello" said a deep male voice, that she knew all to well to be her Sasuke-kuns voice.

"Hey! So what are you doing _smart one_" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Haha, very _insulting_"

"Hey I'm just glad I have a way to talk to you" she said. He could hear the happiness in her voice. He had to admit he was happy too.

"Yeah, im glad too. Anyways what happened?" he said and she knew exactly what he was asking.

"My mom and dad caught me sneaking in and pried at me for answers" Sakura blushed as some of her fathers words resurfaced. _'Boy with the penis' _"And your penis" Sakura murmured in a verry small soft voice, Sasuke wasn't sure what she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Forget it. It's nothing"

"Ok, whatever. Then who's the bitch" Sakura wanted to laugh. That was so true her cousin is a bitch with a capital B and Tha at the front making her THA Bitch!

"My cousin, duh! Mom and dad told her to make sure that you and me stay away from each other" a frown grew on her face as she remembered that she could not go near him.

"She is not going on the field trip, is she?" Sakura blinked, oh yeah the field trip with their history and English teacher, they where going to go to a place and spend a the weekend there. She smiled!

"Nope!" she said. "Why?"

"Just Something, plus we can hang out over there"

"True that" she laughed softly. "Sa– "

"SAKURA!!! GET DOWN HERE FOR YOUR DINNER! ITS GETTING COLD"

"I'LL BE THERE!!"

"Sasuke,"

"Yes I know you need to go eat" he chuckled. She shook her head.

"Yeah but I wanna stay talking with you more than go eat" she said a blush on her face.

"SAKURA!"

"Aren't you gonna get in trouble if you don't go eat, your mom sounds mean" Sakura laughed a

bit.

"She's not that mean, dad is though" she rolled her eyes.

—

"What's taking her so long!" said Mrs. Haruno.

"You better go check on her" said Mr. Haruno and Mrs Haruno rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Yeah" she started going up the stairs to go get her.

—

Sakura was laughing "Sasuke-kun, I– Mom" she said in surprise as the covers where thrown off of her and the light came in and quickly put her cell phone under her pillow.

"What are you doing already in bed Sakura, come eat Now" her mother said sternly and then raised her brow. "What are you hiding under the pillow?"

"Nothing" she said as her mother pulled the pillow away and grabbed the cell phone and eyed her daughter who looked away with a flushed face.

"Hello?" Said Mrs. Haruno into the phone and blinked a couple of times when no response came. She sighed and closed it. "Stoop messing around Sakura and come eat." he mother order she nodded and was a bit surprise. Then she was about to walk out behind her mother when her cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey, just wanted to say goodnight" she smiled, he was just to sweet!

"Goodnight to you too" and the phones where hanged as she looked across the window, his lights where off. He wasn't in his room, probably eating too. She sighed.

—

N

onetheless this went on for the whole week and a half, way into midnight during the weekends. It was the only thing binding them together...

—

* * *

**Every night when we get home**

**Undercovers talking on the phone**

**Here comes my mother**

**It's way too late**

**Might get in trouble**

**My heart can't wait (So much to say)**

* * *

She could never stop thinking about him an subconsciously she kept writing things about him and how much she loved him! She smiled she was in love with him! He her crush! She loved him so much. Day and night was all she though about was Uchiha Sasuke. 

There always sitting in eyes way, how could she ever forget that kiss on her cheek leaving her to

want a much more full proper kiss ...on the lips.

**Flashback**

_She was writing on her diary how much she loves him and misses him every day. She wishes she could be with him and Lee actually had come and asked her father if she could go out with her! She shivered in disgust. Her parents found it cute... and agreed it!_

_But she had other plans that Saturday a rock hit her window and she headed over to it. She had called Sasuke to save her. "_Sasuke-kun!" _she said happily and he smiled._

"Who else?"_ he said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes as she started to climb down. She soon lost her grip on the wall and slipped...she was expecting to hit the ground hard but instead was caught in strong arms she opened her eyes and she was looking directly into his eyes and her nose almost touched his!_

"S-s- sorry" _she meekly squeaked out. He chuckled but it seemed to be of pure male than amusement._

"It's ok all that matter is that your alright" _he set her down and she missed his arms. _"Lets go Miss lady!" _he said with a rare smile. She smiled back at him as she ran after him._

"Wait up! Mr ice man!" _and they spent the whole day together. Shed ditch her date with Lee but was happy nonetheless. That was one of the bests day ever and she didn't get scolded! Her parents though she was with Lee! HaHa_

**End**

— Anyway!!!!

Today was the day and she was so excited about this field trip. "We will leave today Friday and not come till Monday" said Anko as she looked over at Kurenai gesturing her to partner them up. "And don't lose your partner!" Sakura turned to Sasuke hoping to be partner with him but she rose her eyebrow when she saw him and Naruto looking in Naruto's red back pack.

—

"What the hell is this!" Sasuke hissed in a whisper.

"Partners Nine: Neji and Tenten"

"They are called _candy chocolates_ TEME!" Naruto tried to whisper but his voice was still a little audible. They just got a hush!

"For what?" Asked Sasuke.

"Look! This is for Neji and Tenten. He wanted Hershey's and me and Hinata wanted Kisses and Shikamaru Crunch so there left you and Sakura-chan, so we got you guys M&Ms" Hissed Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Partners Twelve: Ino and Shikamaru"

"I hate sweets"

"Wait who was my partner!"

"Partners fourteen: Naruto and Hinata"

"YEAH! YEAH!" jaws hit the floor when he rushed to Hinata to bear hug her she squeaked and turn super red but then Naruto backed away to his seat at the sight of Neji...Carp! Did he just blow their cover. "My bad!... TEME!" he said and Sasuke gave him a death glare.

"Sit down dobe before you make a bigger fool of your self!" Naruto pouted but didn't retort this could be his safe!

"Ok, Partners Fifteen: Sasuke and Sakura" Sasuke smirked and Sakura blushed.

"Take 'em!" hissed Naruto and he shoved the large bag of M&M"s in Sasuke's Black Back pack. "Sakura will like them if you don't!" he seethed what was so great about chocolates? Nonetheless her took them reluctantly.

"Ok get your partners and lets head out!" announced Anko and Kurenai as Asuma and Kakashi followed with a sigh. This trip was fun for them but not for the guys, they were always stuck doing everything...womanism! Sheesh! Its ridiculous!

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered into her ear from behind and grabbed her hand. She blushed as he came to her side and she looked into his ebony eyes. Her breath was caught at how beautiful his eyes looked and they then walked hand in h and toward the bus. With fleeting glances at each other and occasional looking away with nervousness.

This was a moment they waited to long for ... everything seemed right now that they were together.

**

* * *

****Writing till my hand cramps up**

**4 pages saying I'm in love (I got a crush)**

**Can't get you off my mind (Can you pick me up baby)**

**I'm sure I'll be fine when I look into your eyes**

— To Be Continued

* * *

Note:::: El:::: That last scene was actually suppose to be her writing in her diary and then them sneaking out the window to hang out on a Saturday and he caught her as she jumped out and that look in his eye told her all will be fine. But I made it into a flashback and the rest was suppose to be after but is all good . Sigh Oh well. 

REVIEW!!!!

**Next Chapter is!!!!Chocolate covered candy kisses FLUFF!!**

THIs Is just ParT Of A LYric From One Of my FaVorite Songs LOL

Last night I fell in love with an O.G.

He crept up on me

And this what he told me

He said --- REVIEW! cause i know yo cant get enough!


	5. Chocolate Covered Candy Kisses

**

* * *

**

* * *

R.I.P

This Chapter is Dedicated to Three special pets in my life, we found them abandoned at birth and took care of them...

**Chocolate M&M and Peanut **

(Yes! we named them that LOL)

My three cats that were killed when some neighbor dogs got loose and nearly killed all my CATS!!! and killed them three so... now this is just a remembrance for them and cause this part of the song reminds me of them and well, that's why I chose M&M"s for SasuSaku!

* * *

Read Enjoy! And Review!!! 

**No! I Don't Own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Home Boy**

**Chocolate Covered Candy Kisses**

The bus drive there was so boring and long. It started with the boys being all wild and some girls too and then there was some making out and embarrassing things happening. No one was in there seat and where going around. The guys were out there _by themselves _playing strip poker! This is a bus!!!! for gods sake!

"I swear if I see Shika without his shirt..."

""NAH NAH NAH GET AWAY!!!!" guys said.

"YO TAKE THAT SHIT OFF!" Fan girls!!! Get them bitches!

All girls turned to the look at the end of the bus to see that Lee was there and he was suppose to take his shirt off! He now had a girlfriend Maria and she looked furious.

"EEEWWWW!" they all said as he took it off and his muscles popped out nastily (Ok over exaggerated) and he had a VERY hairy chest! Not that nice kinda a hairy the more all over the arms spread as if it was a coat or something!!!

"FUCKING BITCH!!" Maria hit this girl who dared touch Lee and then there was a riot and the girls sweat dropped never the less they looked around for their _men!_ Where the hell could they be!

"STOOOOP" screamed the teachers and try to pry all off of each other. This is going to take time so lets do a time skip...

—

Soon all were seated at their assigned seat with their assigned partner and all was calm and quiet. Sakura looked at her left glad Sasuke was alright and not hurt like some others...but that didn't matter...soon she noticed that he was starting to doze off.

**Shorty's a little taller now**

**Into big things, he's a baller now**

**His heart never changed**

**I can see he's still down**

**I can't forget him**

She smiled and leaned into him as she nestle her head to his shoulder. She felt him kinda jump in surprise at the contact but then he relaxed into it and his head came to rest onto of hers. He could

smell the sweet sent of her...strawberries? He smiled. Nice.

She sighed in contentment as she looked out the window, the feel of him next to her making her wanna doze off, it was getting late already. This ride was going to take till the morning for sure. At least Sasuke would be at her side...

She felt his arm go around her as it wrapped around her waist possessively and she cuddled closer to him. This was heaven.

**More than his voice is changing now**

**All that I see is rearranging now**

**It just ain't the same**

Sakura feel Asleep, but Sasuke didn't the ride was going to the sun setting already and then Naruto started 'psst' ing at him.

"What dobe" he asked in a hush voice.

"They fell asleep. Neji and Shinkamaru, I got Hinata's make up I say we have some fun!" Sasuke looked behind him and smirked. He let Sakura lay on the seat as he stood up. The senseis were also asleep and the bus driver was in a – trying not to fall asleep mode–

That Night they painted all the boys and took pictures so that they will post them all in the net, later rejoined their girls. In the morning every girl yelled at the sight of their boyfrieds face or partners face.

Naruto and Sasuke snickered as the boys try to clean their faces with some cloth, Sakura who was leaning all up on Sasuke looked at him with a look that said -pendejo- and he was oblivious to her sleepy stare on him. She smiled, what woukd it be to wake up next to him every day...?

She smiled as she looked at him, he kept he warm.

He was so near she could tell him anything, whisper in h is ear.

So close.

**Catching feelings now**

**I should tell him (Gotta tell him that I love him)**

Just then the bus came to a halt and they headed out of the bus in an orderly pairs and then waited near the entrance to some cottages.

"Ok let us go inside!" said Anko as she and Kureni went in to the first cottage/cabin thingy. "Okay you'll stay in pairs of eight" and the first group was left. It was until the third that Sasuke and Sakurra were stuck with Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru.

—

"This ought to be fun" said Tenten as she stared , there were only two room! What the hell were they going to do.

"Umm, I got an idea!" said Ino. "The boys in one room and the girls in the other!" she said and then the boys looked at each other. There was one huge bed for each room and bunk beds. One of them will have to sleep in the floor.

The girls went into one room and waited for the girls to close the door and then they raced to the other room, Neji got the top bed and Sasuke the bottom, Shikamaru got the bed, made for two, and Naruto ended up with the floor.

"Damn YOU!" he said. "Im not sleeping with Shikamaru!" he settle himself on the floor comfortably and all sweat dropped.

"What ever dobe, you lost" said Sasuke. All his things were already in his bed. Neji had also fut all his things in his bed ass Shikamaru.

—

BOOM!

Crash

Spill

-screech

THUD

"HEY"

"God Dammit!"

"Troublesome!"

"Baka!"

"Damn the boys sure know how to mess things up" said Tenten..

"What do you think they are doing?" asked Sakura with curiosity.

Chainsaw Noise

Thud

Bump

Sweat drop "I don't know, but it sounds weird" said Ino. "Lets go see"

"Umm, no last time I went to a guys room, it was such an awful sight" said Hinata as she remember that Neji was —Sighs

"What could be the harm, ...I mean four boys" said Tenten solemly as she stared at the door and the girls gulp.

"TEME!"

"SHUT UP DOBE!"

"Hey you two BE MEN!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! NEJI-FREAK"

Gulp "here goes" said Ino as she opened the door, the hall way that separated both rooms was clear and then there in front of their door was the guys doors, wait they looked different. They slowly made their way out of their room and opened the guys room to see...

Sasuke plugging some connection to put up a TV messing with random wires.

Naruto was almost finish building a bed for himself.

Neji was completely fixing the room to make it look bigger and wider.

Shikamaru was helping in the decorating with his plans on how to change the room.

They all turned to face the girls who weren gaping at them.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Nothing" the girls said surprised and turned to look at their room, compare to their the guys room was the bomb, and then the video games, the guys were going to be playing, bu this was the woods!

—

"Ok," Said Anko "this is the first day and the first activity is of team work. now get your partner and get ready to race!" she said so cheerfully.

So, the first day was full of random team work activities, Sakura's favorite was the one were you trusted your partner to catch you, she trusted him and yes, he caught her. He will always be there to catch him, and for fun he also fell backward, surprised she caught him and held on to him tight.

And then the one to look into their eyes, the way he was looking at her, made her blush and fidget, but she couldn't look away from his eyes, it was as if nothing else existed, and they were holding eachothers hands!

**Ooooh when the the boy next door (Next door)**

**Don't want to be my homeboy no more**

**Saw something that he never saw before**

**I think he wants to be my baby, baby**

**Been thinking 'bout him all my life (My life)**

**Now I see him in a whole new light**

**Something about it feels so right (That's why)**

**I think he wants to be my baby, baby**

"AHH!" squealed Ino as she landed on the big fluffy bed that she was sharing with Sakura. "I couldn't believe we did all those things," she blushed. "Shika didn't drop me and then he kissed me while we were looking into our eyes!"

Tenten was still being quiet and she had a blush on her face.

"What's wrong Tenten?" asked Hinata as she was looking down, she got the top bunk bed.

"Ummm, well"

"Come on spill!" both Ino and Sakura urged!

"Okay!" Tenten said "while we were doing see if you trust your partner to catch you ...well, he _caught_ me" she said and got reder.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata blinking a couple of times.

"He caught me by my breasts! He touched...them" she said and buried her face under her covers. They all smiled.

"Did you like it?" asked Ino slyly and Tenten lower the covers to glare at her.

"No Duh!"

"Did he like it?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know I didn't ask him" said Tenten.

"Umm, so lucky me and Sasuke held hands!" Sakura said with a smile.

"You two should get together already!" said Tenten.

"And Hinata and Naruto need to announce that they are together already" Ino Preached and Hinata blushed upo to her hairline.

"How, how did you know!" Hinata asked with surprise.

"Well, it's so obvious, you two are always missing at times and then Naruto slips up" Said Ino as a no brained there.

Crash

Bweem

Bweem

-Sighs- "Damn the guys get to play!" said Ino with a pout.

"Yeah" said the other girls.

—

**Last day at the trip**

"Okay for last activity! Exploring this forest, now don't get lost it's big as hell and if you don't stay in group you'll die if you get lost!" said Anko as she was so excited to go on.

"Okay! I'll take some of the groups" she said and some of the first groups left with her others with Kurenai, The Naruto gang got Kakashi, Great and the rest left with Asuma.

"So Kakashi-sensei was popping with you this day!" said Naruto trying to break up the boredom of everything.

"Fine" said Kakashi with his nose stuck in another of his books.

"What are you reading!"

"None of your business Naruto, now look at nature" Kakashi startle to giggle and kept walking.

"I think he will lose the whole group" said Sakura and they continue to follow the teacher.

**3 Hours Later**

"Are we there yet!" said Naruto. Everyone was hungry already.

"Fine we'll stop for lunch here!" said Kakashi all cheered and sat on the ground to bring out their lunches. Sasuke glared, someone had taken his lunch!

Note:

_Sorry Teme, but I gotta eat!_

"Baka" Said Sasuke, the only thing left in his pack was his tomatoes (that he was thankful that atleast that was left) and that bag of M&Ms the guys had shared theirs with the girls yesterday, he had forgotten all about the M&M"s. oh well

Wait why was it that he didn't like chocolate anyway?

He ate his Tomatoes and later on they were off again to keep walking to the place where they have to meet up with the other groups.

—

Sasuke and Sakura were holding hands but he was still hungry as they walked Kakashi kept throwing comments and people were distracted looking around. Sasuke had his back back back wards so he opened it to see inside at the bag of M&MS. Does he dare have some?

"Oh! Look Sasuke-kun! A little bird!"

"Yeah, a bird" he said and then opened the bag as he looked at the random colorful little round chocolates. _Here goes. _He thought at he popped the M&M into his mouth. It was good and chocolate sweet.

He kept popping them into his mouth without no one noticing, cause as far he is concern, he doesn't like sweets. But now he asks himself Why?

—

**Later that Night**

They had finally made it back to where they would meet up with the bus at the end of the forest, they will all tired and some home sick, but by tomorrow in the afternoon they will be back home at last!

Sasuke had entirely eaten half of the large bag of M&M'S and now was really thirsty and then drank two water bottles, went to pee and then popped five more M&M'S in his mouth before sighing in and getting on the bus.

They had the most problems with Lee and Naruto.

Naruto Peed once in a bush but now was running around marking the area!

Those Candy Chocolate Kisses he shared with Hinata got him hyper! (Well more than Usual)

And Lee was in love with a squirrel that his girlfriend not only hated but was scared off.

It took Kakashi and a photo of Gai to get them into the bus!

**During Bus Ride**

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru had been playing a four way video game and that made the girls mad, cause they wanted the guys to behave and be seated next to them! Their partners.

"YEAH! YEAH! I MA WIN!!!" yelled Naruto disrupting everyone and then the teachers got all the complains so they made all the guys go back to their seat with their partners and the girls smiled with a 'thank god!' they were finally going to be with their men!

**ShikaIno Moment**

"Hey Shika-kun!" Ino said Sweetly.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru murmured looking all boared.

"You think spending time with me is TROUBLESOME!" She yelled into his ear.

"No Woman! Dammit!" he said as he tried to fix his ear.

"Then tell me what is so troublesome"

"You" he said as he leaned down to kiss her. Ino succumed to eat and pulled away slightly to say "alright" and then the kiss turned passionate.

**Chocolate covered candy kisses**

**They keep me reminiscing**

**NejiTen Moment**

Neji came in glaring and sat next to his girlfriend then kicked the seat in front his and got a "HEY!" from the people sitting on them.

"What's wrong?" asked Tenten as she started to sooth his down.

"They took away my video games! Those were expensive and the best! Bitching!" he hissed.

"Don't worry, you'll get 'em back"

"I. Better" he said as he gave two more kicks to the seat in front and got a "Stop Kicking man!" and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Wanna take your anger out in something else" she asked with a slight blush, he looked at her and smirked. She wad so cute, the fact that they were in a dark bus and only light source being the street lights and moonlight made her sexier.

"If you wont mind, then yes" he said as he leaned in and crushed his lips to her in a vicious kiss.

**All I want is what your giving**

**Nothing like your affection**

**NaruHina Moment.**

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Huh, oh hey"

"You look Sad" she said and sat sideways.

"Yeah, well, I was winning for once and then! Damn" he said. She giggled.

"Naruto-kun, I've been thinking and I think is about time we made our relatioship public" Naruto looked at her startle. "Is that okay"

"No, it's alright, but what will your father say. He doens't let you have boyfriend and your cousin, Neji will tell him" she looked down.

"I don't care! I love you, and Tenten will talk to Neji for us...so" Naruto grinned and leaned in to peck he on the lips.

"Okay" he said and then gave her a full kiss.

**So in love and you're the reason**

**There's no more lonely season**

**SasuSaku Moment**

"Hey Miss. Lady. Miss me!" Sasuke said with a sloppy grin that only he will only show to her.

"Yes, Mr. Iceman!" she laughed.

"Think your parents are still pissed and won't let us hang out?" he asked as he neared her and she came near him too.

"They are strict, what do you think" she said as a no duh.

"So much for that..." he murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing, just I won't be able to date" he said, Sakura looked up at his face and saw that he was serious.

"We're not dating!" she said.

"So you don't wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked his eyes full of playfulness now.

"You look so cute!" she cooed as she pulled lightly at his bangs.

"AH, Sakura answer the question."

"What do you think"

"I think yes! But I want to hear it come from your mouth" the last part was almost a whisper and he was also now staring at her lips intently that made her cheeks heat up and her breathing hitch, her heart hit a triple beat ...

"Yes, Uchiha Sasuke, I want to be our girlfriend" he smirked and finally brushed his lips to hers. She started to show how much of breath she was lacking. "Good" he said and kissed her on the lips.

This was her first kiss, and his. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him more to her and his arms went around her waist. He kept himself from pulling her to his lap, or the ones on the back seat will notice.

She kept her arms firmly around his neck, never wanting this ferverent kiss to end!

Who knew her first kiss would be in a bus, with her best friend now boyfriend!

**Lately boy, you drive me crazy**

**Think I wanna be your baby**

She pulled slightly away and murmured against his lips "You taste of chocolate" she then brought her tongue out and flicked it at his upper lip so he will let her axis. And her tongue romed in his mouth a bit "Lot's of chocolate" she siad with a little laugh.

"I ate some M&M'S" he whispered back to her as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she tasted of strawberries.

"How many did you eat?" she asked out of breath and he pulled out the huge bag with half of them gone. She laugh at him and took the bag away from him.

"You're gonna get cavities if you keep eating that large amount of candy chocolates!" she said and Sasuke's eyes widen.

That's right!

Cavities!

That's why he hated sweets of all kind!

He also hated the dentist!

And last time, when he was small he had one cavity, but in his milk teeth, and they filled it so it wouldn't spread. But it was a scary experience. But that tooth would fall later in life, now...well he had his adult teeth!

Oh well.

For now.

He took away the bag from Sakura and ate some.

"Hey!" she protested and he smirked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I was eating those!"

"Too bad" he said.

"Give them back she said as she reached over to get them back. He took that as the aportunity to kiss her again, open mouthed and all. She tasted of chocolate now...and uniquely Sakura. And so did he, plus Uniquely Sasuke!

**Chocolate covered candy kisses**

**They keep me reminiscing**

**All I want is what your giving**

**Nothing like your affection**

**So in love and you're the reason**

**There's no more lonely season**

**Lately boy, you drive me crazy**

**Think I wanna be your baby**

* * *

**

* * *

**

Well, This one was kinda a lame chapter.

Anywho!!! Review!!


	6. My Home Boy No More

**Summary :** lately now he wants to be much more than friends. Will she ever confess or will there be twist and turns before they can ever be.

**Disclaimer!** No I Don't and Will Never Own Naruto! And the song is Jojos! Not mine get it!. Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's and the song HomeBoy is Jojo's. NOT ME

**El:::::Final Chapter of this Story, it's been fun writing it, I just hope you all enjoyed reading it!**

**Cel: Candy fluff all the way! yey!**

**Please Review!**

**Home Boy**

It was parent teacher's night and well, there was a riot about to happen.

Naruto had manage to sneak into the principles office as Tsunade was out talking to teachers.

Everyone was meeting in the classrooms, Sakura and Sasuke were currently in the same classroom text messaging at each other as they sat there. Their parent's were listening to what the teacher was telling them of their children's work.

"Sasuke, well he is a straight A student I have no problems or complains about him" said the teacher and Fagaku smirked at Mr Haruno and Mikoto ruffled her boys hair. They weren't strict parent's but their kids were reliable and smart.

Itachi on the other hand was reading their whole conversation.

He still had something to give them.

"What of Sakura" asked Mr. Haruno (I guess is obvious I don't know Sakura's parents names)

"She is also a smart A student, no complaints" said the teacher as she was overwhelmed by questions of parents. And many students were embarrassed.

Then there was a high screeching noice that only comes from a microphone...

"Excuse Me, I am the GREAT UZUMAKI NARUTO ONE AND OLD- I mean all IN THE MICROPHONE! IM COMMING TO YOU LIVE!!!!"

He said and all sweat dropped.

"Baka" said Sasuke and Sakura.

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru.

"What's he up to now?" asked Neji.

Tenten grinned.

Hinata blushed a mad red. (No she wasn't mad, but really nervous and embarrassed this is her boyfriend)

Ino rolled her eyes.

"THE FIRST MESSEGE IS FOR YOU HYUGA HIASHI! HINATA-CHAN IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND SHE AND I WILL KEEP DATING DESPITE WHAT YOU THINK AND SAY!"

"WHAT!" screamed Hiashi.

Hinata fainted

Ino Clapped

Shikamaru said Troublesome

Neji got ready to kill and Tenten held him back

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped

Itachi chuckeld to himself

(Quote, the whole school is listening to this!)

"THE NEXT MESSAGE IS FOR MR AND MRS HARUNO AND MR AND MRS UCHIHA!"

Sakura and Sasuke panicked.

Itachi rose a brow in interest.

The Uchiha parents rose a brow too.

And the Harunos said "Huh"

"LET SAKURA-CHAN AND SASUKE-TEME BE! CAN'T YOU SEE THEIR IN LOVE AND PRACTICALLY HAVE DATED THE LAST THREE MONTHS! SHEESH! LET THE GRUDGE GO! HEY SASUKE WHY DON'T YOU GIVE SAKURA A KISS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!!... DONT BE SHY TEME DAMMIT!!"

Sasuke Glared "Im going to kill you Naruto"

Mr and Mrs Harunos eyes twitched.

Sakura sighed in disappointment and was scared at what her parents might say.

Ino stared at them.

Shikamaru murmured a 'Idiot'

Neji stoped his seething and stared at Sasuke.

Tenten sighed

Fan girls fainted at every corner

The tension was so thick

But Itachi finally cut it and for once Sasuke was glad he had a stupid older brother like him. (Well he wasnt really isn't stupid, but Sasuke thinks of him like that)

Itachi laughed hard and fell out of his chair.

"AND TO SAY! SHIKAMARU, INO HAPPY ANNIVERSERY! AND NEJI AND TENTEN YOU'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOREVER, NEJI POP THE QUESTION ALREADY!"

"Shut up shut up someone make him shut up!" Ino screeched.

"I agree!" said Neji and Tenten rolled her eyes, the jumped up and yelled.

"Let's go get him!"

"YEAH!" said the others and quickly got out of the room full of tense teachers and some students that weren't sure what was up and Itachi followed. He couldn't miss this.

—

_Italics means still in speaker_

**Principals office**

"_Hey you guys!" _

_Screesh_

_Rip_

_Thud_

"_What are you going to do with that?"_

_Steps_

_Steps_

"_Wait up!"_

_Riiip_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

–_--_

Mikoto and Fagaku just shrugged, Sasuke was still an all straight A student in all his classes. He could have a girlfriend. Besides they've seen what Itachi was up too.

As long as Itachi knew what his little brother did all the time, there was no problem at all.

"I say you put your son in his place! I don't want him near my daughter" said Mr. Haruno firmly.

"Why?" asked Mikoto.

"Yeah, my son has done nothing wrong!" said Fagaku and with that Mr. Haruno couldn't argue his daughter had been happier now. Was he willing to take that away.

"They are going to barely be seniors!" he retorted. "They are still to young"

"I see nothing wrong, my son keeps his grades top notch I have no problem with him having a girlfriend" said Mikoto. "Specially when is someone he's know almost all his life" she pointed out.

"But you have a son, what if they --you know-- and I become grandma!" said Mrs. Haruno.

"Sasuke is smart enough not to do that now! Not until he is married" said Fagaku "Besides, you heard, three months dating, I don't see problems"

"Fine! As long as there is no problems" said Mr. Haruno.

—

**Later that night At the Haruno House hold.**

Sakura had seen how quiet her parents were, which was abnormal for them. They were disappointed in her! She knew it. They'll make her dump Sasuke, but she couldn't she loved him!

Then they got home.

"Sakura, Talk now young lady"

_Here it goes_

_**Girl what ever happens! I wont dump Sasuke-kun! **_Inner Sakura retorted to Sakura.

_Yeah!_

Sakura sat on the couch as her parents came to talk to her.

"Yes" she asked, sadness and a hint that she was scared was in her voice.

"We've decided to let you date Sasuke" Sakura's eyes automatically lit up and one of those brightest smiles came to her.

"REALLY!" she said with happiness.

"Really"

"But" said her dad.

"What?" Sakura said her smile thretning to falter.

"You have to keep our grades up, always be in before ten and no funny business"

"Can do...what funny business"

"No kissing! No fooling around! NO SEX! only holding hands!"

_**Sex?**_ Asked inner sakura

_Don't go there_

_**I think sex with Sasuke-kun will be fun, oh my god him naked with us in a Bed!!!**_

_I told you not to go there_

_**How do you thing he will look bare chested? Gloriously naked ontop of us? I can see it now**__** can you**_

_Shut up...wait, yeah, him naked on to of me...wait _

"WHAT!"

"Want me to repeat my self?" asked her father, he and her mother were already going upstairs...way to fast and early there...

"What do you mean only holding hands! He's my boyfriend! If I wanna kiss him then I'll kiss him dammit"

_**And squish the shit out of him! And then ride him like a cow girl or swing set, yeah**_

"Fine! BUT NO SEX!"

"That I can work with"

**_Yeah Right!_** Sakura cursed her inner self for putting such thoughts into her mind.

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight"

Sakura entered her room fast and looked it putting the radio on. Then smiled! Yes Sasuke-kun could still be her boyfriend! This rocked!

—

**With The Uchiha's **

"Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up Itachi!"

"Why should I!" Itachi pocked Sasuke and smiled when Sasuke tried to stab him with the fork.

"You two behave!" said their mother and they sat up straight.

"Yes mommy" they both chorus cutely. Mikoto smiled at them.

"That means desert for my baby boys!" she said in that cutesy voice for babies. Fagaku eyed his boys as he saw them glaring at each other sideways.

"Mom so likes me best" Itachi whispered.

"She likes me best" Sasuke retorted back in a whisper.

"Wrong, she likes me best!" said Fagaku and the two Young Uchiha's turned to their father.

"She does Not!" they said.

"Of course not! I love my three men!" came their mom's and Fagaku's wife's voice. They all smiled and ate their desert.

That night was nothing but fun for the Uchiha Family (Ps. Itachi is the favorite child, Sasuke is the Baby, Fagaku is the dad, duh, and they all have to fight for Mikoto's affection their mommy and Fagaku's wife! LOL Three guys...so reminds me of my aunt except she has four boys!)

—

**Next Day**

"Hey Sakura" Sasuke said and Sakura smiled at him.

He grabbed her hand and they started to walk to school.

"Hey to you too, Sasuke-kun" she said. As they kept walking and shoving each other.

He leaned in...

Then he kissed her on the cheek

And she blushed.

That was how it started

That simple kiss in the cheek messed it all up

Now he is her boyfriend and she his girlfriend.

"I Love you" he said as he backed away to look at her face.

"I Love you too" she responded.

This time she kissed him on the cheek.

**Oh-we-oh**

**Oh oh oh (Don't wanna be my homeboy no more)**

**Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh**

**Oh oh oh**

**Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh**

**Oh oh oh**

**Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh (Why why why why why)**

**Now homeboy wants to be my baby, be my baby, be my baby**

**Oh-we-oh**

**Oh oh oh (He don't wanna be my homeboy no more)**

**Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh**

**Oh oh oh**

**Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh (No more)**

**Oh oh oh**

**Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh (Said he)**

**Now homeboy wants to be my baby, be my baby, be my baby**

**(Wants to be my baby now, now, now now now)**

Well that was the End! and I know! Your asking what the hell happen with NaruHina!

Well, let's explore that

**NaruHina**

Hinata looked at her unconscious boyfriend and started to poke him.

"Naruto-kun!" she hissed at him. "Wake up!!"

"Huh, oh who what where the hell!" he said as he all of a sudden jumped up and awake. He almost hit Hinata but she managed to move away. "Hey Hinata-chan what happend?" he asked.

"Well you announced OUR and OTHER peoples relationships to the WHOLE! School and parents!" she told him with a glare.

"So what happened?" he asked again.

"You got your ass kicked! And Neji is looking to kill you!" she said then her glare and frown turned to a smile and laugh.

"Dad was mad, but well, just as long as his favorite child pays attention to him. Doesn't matter, but put Neji to watch us every second"

"It's better though, than hiding" said Naruto and looked at her serious "I want the whole world to know you're my girl!" he said and Hinata blushed.

He then leaned in and kissed her.

**The Next Day**

"Hey Teme and Sakura-Chan!" he said as he saw the couple arriving at school.'

"Hey" they said looking at him shocked.

"Oh! Look at us now! Were finally public!" he yelled

Ino had her face looking to the left and trying not to laugh.

Shikamaru closed his eyes with a sigh "Disturbing"

Tenten held on to a Shocked and disgusted Neji.

While Hinata tried to get Naruto's attention

Finally Naruto felt her tugging at his shirt sleeve.

"Umm, Naruto-kun" she had a light blush.

"Yes Hinata-chan!?" he asked yelled. He was happy he had gotten the attention of a laughing crowd.

"Your, your"

"Yeah, im putting on an act."

"No, not that! Your not wearing pants!" she snapped at him.

Naruto looked down and his eyes widen.

He was only wearing his Boxers with designs of Ramen

"NOOOOO!" he yelled! And ran to the P.E Area were he had spare clothing. He just knew this would happen one day.

The EnD ?

* * *

Now go review! Tell me what you thought! 

**Thanks for the Reviews!!**

Laura-chan

Kikiyodemon

Uchiagirlforever

purpleface14

HinaNaruFAN987

DeathAngel1312

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

* * *

Well, Bye!!! and don't forget to Review!! 


End file.
